Foldable beds are suitable not only for use at homes but also for outdoor activities such as camping. There are a variety of foldable bed frames and beds in the market. Some of existing bed frames include longitudinal bars and crossed bars disposed under the longitudinal bars. Examples of such bed frames are disclosed in Chinese utility model applications CN 200620055538.3 and CN 201020226725.X, the disclosure of each application is incorporated herein for all purposes by reference in its entirety.
In many cases, the crossed bars are relied upon to bear the load or majority of the load when the beds are in use. As such, the intersections (e.g., pivotal connection points) of the crossed bars often get damaged or broken, making the beds unstable. In some cases, the beds may collapse and are not safe to use.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for bed frames and beds that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.